Mine
by sakagawea
Summary: Draco Malfoy is just as powerful as ever and as usual gets whatever he wants. He has finally decided that not only does he want Hermione Granger but that he is going to make her his no matter what and therefore by whatever means necessary. "Think of her as already mine!"
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the family!  
This is a new story; I hope you enjoy it and if you do please follow and review  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling OWNS  
-

**CHAPTER 1:**

DRACOS' POV:

"Draco baby, I missed you all throughout break. Why didn't you owl me?" Pansy whispered in a seductive voice whilst running her hands down my arm. I groaned and shoved her away, not in the mood for her usual attempts of getting me into bed with her.

"Leave me alone Pansy! For the umpteenth time I am NOT interested," I replied, annoyed, as I walked off, my mind still set on the beautiful brunette who had just stepped of the train, her face glowing in the moonlight as she stared across the lake longingly, at the majestic castle we called Hogwarts.

As impossible as it sounded, she looked even more alluring than the last time I saw her. Her previously tangled bush of hair had tamed over time, now wavy falling over her shoulder in soft ringlets. Her body, although hidden by her modest robes, hinted at the curves beneath it, as if tempting one to explore. Her eyes were sparkling in excitement, her cheeks a rosy red as her full lips were pulled into a smile. I groaned internally and turned my head away, my fists clenching in order to keep myself from going over to her and making her mine.

I sighed as I sat in the carriage alone. I was glad it was dark, so no one would notice my longing stares at her. It wouldn't work anyway; she absolutely despised me because she was under the impression that the feeling was mutual. I couldn't help but act like a jerk around her; it was the only way I could speak to her without my feelings being too obvious.

"Draco, get off before the carriage leaves!" Blaise exclaimed, distracting me from my thoughts long enough for me to notice that we were at the castle, which looked as majestic as ever. I jumped off, and walked ahead and into it, eager to get started with the year rather than stuck in the thoughts of 'love sick Draco' as some would call it.

"Still thinking about her aye? Why don't you go ahead and talk to her? Might as well, before it's too late…The Weasley brat seems pretty close to her ya know..?" Blaise drifted off as he tried to catch up with me. I shook my head, feeling my blood boiling at just the thought of Weasley liking her in that way.

"He'd be dead before he even tried," I said through clenched teeth.

"I know, but you don't want to lose your chance mate," Blaise exclaimed, stepping away from me as he noted my threatening glare.

"Zabini, I have more power than Voldemort did when he was alive and if I wanted to, I could rule of the entire magical world. I have the money, power and wealth to do so as well as the support. The only reason I don't is because I choose not to. If worse comes to worse I will force the Malfoy crest into her arm and make her marry me against her will. There is no such thing as me 'losing my chance'. Think of her as already mine," I replied, whilst trying to contain my anger.

"Ooft! Ouch!" a melodic voice exclaimed as they bumped into me and fell with a thump onto the ground.

I took a sharp breath, not even needing to turn around to know who it was.

"Granger," I said, trying to sound frustrated. I felt annoyance seep through me as Weasley grabbed her arm and pulled her up, not letting her go after that. I glared at his filthy paw, wishing it would burn.

"Maybe next time, you should watch where you're going and not BUMP into your superiors. I understand that befriending pure bloods as low as the Weasel makes you think it's okay to be very touchy with other purebloods, but it is NOT," I muttered, not even trying to hide the anger I felt.

"Sod off Malfoy! She didn't do anything," the Weasel exclaimed, his rugged hand now on her shoulder.

"Ronald, don't bother. He isn't worth it. Let's get to the great hall, I want to see if I made it as head girl," Granger said, her eyes squinted as she tried to hide her annoyance with my attitude, grabbing his palm in hers and dragging him away.

That was it. The contact was too much and all I saw was red. Him touching her was one thing but her touching him back, even if they were just friends, made me feel like killing someone, right than in front of me. I stormed ahead, walking right through Granger and Weasley, knocking her to the ground not caring that she had probably hurt herself from the impact of the fall.

I walked into the hall, trying to calm myself down and sat at the Slytherin table, not even trying to hide my anger. I noted Blaise look at me and then quickly look away. He was a smart boy; always knowing what was good for him. I stared ahead, at Dumbledore making the usual announcements as the sodding first year brats got sorted into their house groups. I was waiting for the head boy announcements too. I already knew it was me as I had organised it myself, but it was nice to hear it out loud, officiating the agreement.

"Finally, I would like to introduce the Head Girl this year," Dumbledore said, waiting as everyone went silent.

"Hermione Granger from house Gryffindor; Congratulations!" he exclaimed, winking at her as the Gryffindor table broke out into cheers.

"Additionally the head boy is Draco Malfoy from house Slytherin!" he said as the Slytherin house broke out into cheers, hands darting out to pat me on the shoulder and back, offering the mutual congrats.

I smirked as I looked up and noted Granger glaring at me, her face turning red from anger as she took in Dumbledore's final announcement of us having to share dorms. I was psyched for this year. Little did she know that if it weren't for me she wouldn't have even made it as head girl! I felt my previous anger completely evaporate, giddy with the thought that I had her all to myself. I was looking forward for the year.

Thank you for reading this  
Please review and follow this story!

The much needed support would be dearly appreciated.  
Lots of love,  
Sakagawea xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!  
Thank you for the reads and follows as well as the reviews  
I'm going to try update whenever I can and hopefully make an aim of at least 3 chapters a week.

Well here's the next chapter

CHAPTER 2:

"I cannot believe I have to share a dormitory with Malfoy. That nuisance is so up himself, his head is probably still screwed up his ass!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration as she walked with Harry and Ron towards the head dorms.

"It's okay Hermione. It shouldn't be too bad. You'll only have to see him when your organising events and patrolling," Harry replied, as he tried to calm his down, feeling bad that she would have to live under the wrath of Malfoy for the next year.

"Whatever," she sighed as they came to face the entry to the head dorms, "Anyways, I'm going to go in and try get some sleep and you guys should to. We need to be up early tomorrow as we have transfiguration first! Thank you for walking me."

"Blimey Mione, we just got here. We need a week to relax before we get into school work," Ron said sheepishly under Hermione's menacing glare.

"We'll see about that Ron. Anyways goodnight," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she pulled them into a hug.

She sighed as she watched them walk off, probably towards the Gryffindor tower, but with them she would never know where they would drift off.

"After you Granger," a deep could voice drawled out, causing her to jump, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Malfoy," Hermione said in a blunt voice, not daring to move as she could feel his body heat, realising he was standing directly behind her.

"Well hurry up then. I don't have all day," Malfoy whispered, causing her to jump as his voice echoed, bouncing of the stone walls of the darkened corridor.

"Phoenix feathers," Hermione said, listening for the creak as the door slowly opened allowing her to enter.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" she unknowingly exclaimed as she took in the plush rugs, and the majestic couches that looked comfortable enough to be her bed. She could already imagine herself lying there with a nice cup of hot cocoa and the new edition of 'Hogwarts a history'. She observed the wooden tables, running her fingers over the detailed carvings, taking in the smoothness of it.

She walked into the adjoining room and saw a kitchen, packed with food. There was everything there than anyone could possibly want. She noted the staircase in the far corner that probably led up to the individual rooms.

All the while, Draco stared at his goddess with widened eyes. He noted the way her beautiful mouth dropped open as she took in the common room. His lips unknowingly upturned into a smile as she ran into the kitchen and then back out, walking around looking at everything there.

He couldn't help but let out an accidental chuckle, catching himself before she heard when she sat on the plush couch, sighing in content as she leaned against it, enjoying her sense of comfort. She looked so captivating, her glowing face illuminated in the fire. She was so enticing, I had to grab onto the coat rack to prevent myself from going up to her and taking her right then and there.

He needed her to leave before he lost control. He didn't realise that it would be this hard. She had to go NOW.

"Granger," Draco barked as she got comfortable, "Get your mud blood face out of my presence. If you fall asleep her, you will regret it and that's a warning."

"I think I'll do what I want. It's my dorm just as much as it is yours and I will not have you bossing me around for the rest of the year so no I will not leave," she replied angrily, standing up to face him.

"I said LEAVE!" Malfoy growled, relishing the fact that she took a step back for every step he took towards her, until her back pressed into the wall.

She however wasn't going to let her fear take over her pride as she shook her head and met his silvery- grey eyes with her brown ones, daring him to try.

"I said NO! I'll have you know that you done sca… Hey, WAIT, give me back MY wand," Granger shrieked as Malfoy pocketed her wand.

She flinched as he grabbed her arms, her back firmly against the wall, as he pressed himself into her, surrounding her with his body.

"What are you doing? Malfoy! Get away from me," she screamed as she tried to pull her arms out of his grip to push him away and off of her.

"Listen here Granger. This is my dorm and this is my common room. This common room works the way I want to and everything that will happen is under my order. If I tell you to leave, that means you LEAVE. Never question me again, "he said angrily, his face inching closer and closer to hers, his eyes on her plump lips.

"Malfoy NO! Move away from me!" she exclaimed, fear ebbing her body as his face got too close to hers.

"No, I will not. It is too late for tha… UHH. GRANGER GET BACK HERE!" Malfoy screamed, grabbing his crotch as she ran off and up the stairs. The little bint had kicked him.

He ran up after her reaching the door to her room before it slammed shut in his face.

Draco smirked as he heard her casting wards from the other side. If only she knew that those actions were pointless. He grew up in a household that was comprised of dark magic and he could unlock her door and have her immobilised in one spell.

"Moverintino," he hissed, his wand pointed at her door, watching it open slowly.

He noted her eyes widen in shock, as she stepped away from the door, dropping her wand in the process. She looked so innocent and vulnerable... she was so tempting.

"How... What… how did you come in?" she muttered, shocked, her eyes filled with fear, as he grabbed her arm and pushed her into a sitting position on her bed. He then pushed her into a sleeping position, using wandless magic to place her covers over her.

She was speechless, under the intensity of his stare, as he looked into her eyes, lost in their depth.

"Shhh, he whispered, "Get some sleep."

With that, he pressed his lips softly against her cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling away. He left the room quietly, in shock and in awe at what had happened. He had felt something stir inside him, and just looking at her, he had felt all his anger evaporate.

He shook his head and decided to get some sleep.


End file.
